


In Which Sirius Black Becomes Little Red Riding Hood

by Scarletwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, He buys a cloak, James is intrigued, M/M, Remus is Confused, Sirius reads Little Red Riding Hood, That certain brand of crazy that is Sirius Black, WolfStar is more implied, You can view it as friendship too if you want to, the teachers are done with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwolf/pseuds/Scarletwolf
Summary: Another week later, he sent an owl to Remus during breakfast, detailing to meet him in the forbidden forest after Charms. “I am literally sitting across from you.” was Remus’ reply when he read the letter. ~ Sirius reads "The Little Red Riding Hood" and takes offense.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a oneshot; though I may or may not continue it if it receives well.

It was in Seventh year Muggle Studies that Sirius had found a particularly perplexing and ultimately glorious book. The book was a muggle fairy tale that had caught Sirius’ keen eye because he was a simple minded man and the author of the book was named “Grimm.” ( _Grim! Like me!_ His mind supplied helpfully).

 The tale was about a girl who skipped through the woods with a basket of goods from her mother, heading to her grandmother’s house when she came across a wolf. Sirius read, intrigued, as the wolf- wanting to eat the little girl in the red riding hood- ate the grandmother and took her place in bed, effectively tricking the little girl and eating her. The story ended when a lone hunter passed by and cut the sleeping wolf open and saved the girl and grandmother.

 It wasn’t a very good story in Sirius’ opinion. Once again the wolf was presented as a bad guy and that made Sirius’ stormy gray eyes roll dramatically. But still, there was an essence to the story that tugged playfully at his big Marauder heart.

 And so, on the next Hogsmeade trip, Sirius found himself purchasing a velvety red cloak at Gladrags Wizardwear. He wore it out, earning weird looks from Prongs.

 “Bloody hell, mate. I know we’re big on Gryffindor pride and what not but isn’t that a little too much? You look like a tomato.”

 Sirius shrugged and shoved James for the tomato comment. “I happen to think I look quite dashing, thanks.” Sirius huffed. “Now c’mon. Moony and Wormtail are already at Honeydukes and you know how they get around chocolate. Let’s go save their money from being entirely spent.” He stuffed his own money pouch into the pocket of his trousers and took off.

 He heard James muttering behind him, “Not my fault you wanted to be a ponce and clothes shop.” Before falling in step with Sirius.

 After that day Sirius never took the cloak off. He wore it instead of his Hogwarts uniform and got detention from exactly six different teachers before they deemed it futile and gave up trying to go make him change. He even tried wearing it to bed before he got tangled up in it under the covers and nearly choked to death.

 Each curious filled question asked to him was met with a different answer; and there were _a lot_  of questions, he’ll tell you.

 “I’m showing my Gryffindor pride.” He told Marlene McKinnon with a wink when she asked.

 “It brings out the color of my eyes.” He said to Mary McDonald when she inquired. He followed the statement with a fluttering of his lashes, earning a round of laughter from both Mary and the other onlookers.

 “It’s nice and soft and reminds me of an old blanket I had.”

 “It’s actually an enchanted cloak.”

 “I’m part of the Wizengamot now and this is my official uniform.”

 “I’m trying to blind the Slytherins with the color red.”

 On and on people asked, and on and on Sirius told one excuse after another until people grew tired of asking and chalked it up to the particular brand of crazy that was Sirius Black.

 Now, _why_ Sirius had bought the cloak wasn’t just for shits and giggles. Well, not really anyways. He’d actually bought it to test something. To prove something to the Grimm brothers.

 

* * *

 

 “My! What big feet you have!” Sirius exclaimed after he had jumped on top of a reading Remus on his dorm room bed. Remus made an ‘oomph!’ sound, glaring halfheartedly at Sirius. He had managed to raise the book above his head and away from Sirius’ rather large body (and effectively avoiding being impaled with the corner of the book.)

 “What _are_ you talking about?” He’d asked, both bemused and rather annoyed. He looked even more confused when Sirius pulled out parchment and a quill and jotted something down.

 “And my! What large eyes you have!” He said next. It must have been a self-conscious thing for Remus, whose hands flew up to cover one eye.

 “It was inherited from my mother.” He mumbled, a tint of red to his cheeks that Sirius thought was adorable. He jotted that down on his parchment too. “Honestly, Sirius, what is this all about?”

 “Nothing, Moony. Just complimenting you.” And with a pat on Remus’ head, Sirius clambered off of the tawny haired boy and skipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Another week later, he sent an owl to Remus during breakfast, detailing to meet him in the forbidden forest after Charms.

 “I am literally sitting across from you.” Was Remus’ reply when he read the letter.

 Peter, who had looked over Remus’ shoulder to read the letter, commented, “What? Are you inviting Remus out for a snog?” He got pudding in his face for that comment, curtesy of Sirius.

 “Just- meet me there, alright?” Sirius said, turning away from a spluttering Pater and back to Remus. James watched in interest, his head moving back and forth like he was watching a particularly exciting Quidditch match.

 “Well of course, but I’m only saying you could have just asked me outright instead of sending one of the owls to deliver a message during breakfast. That’s such a waste of owl delivery, Pads.”

 Seven minutes after Charms had ended had Sirius waiting on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. His red cloak was a welcome warmth from the chilly wind. Remus arrived a few minutes after, cheeks pink from the chill and breathing shallow, as if he ran there.

 “Again, I don’t see why we couldn’t just have left together.” He commented.

 “That would have made this all moot.” Sirius replied, turning and heading into the forbidden Forest. He knew Remus was following him albeit reluctantly.

 They walked and walked into the forest until there wasn’t a path anymore and the sun only shone in small patches between the leaves. Being the admittedly over dramatic twat that he was, Sirius had spent the entire trip ignoring Remus’ questions on where they were going. Occasionally they would stop so Sirius can write notes on his parchment, but other than that, they walked further into the forest until the trees grew too big and the noises surrounding them became a tad more sinister. It was only then that Sirius stopped.

 He turned to face Moony, spreading his arms out and asked, “Well?”

 Remus, who was regaining his composure, snapped back “Well, _what_?!”

 “Do you feel like eating me?” Sirius composed his face to absolute seriousness (pun intended). Remus looked confused for a good half second before his face hardened in a glare.

 “What are you playing at?” He asked, low and dangerous. Remus’ shoulders were hunched and tense, as if the teen was closing in on himself. Sirius instantly felt guilty.

 “Oh, Moony no!” He gushed, look of horror struck on his face. “I didn’t mean- I’m not making fun of you for being a werewolf!” He wasn’t. Honest.

 “Then what?” Remus asked warily. His hands were fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

 “I wanted to prove-“ He stopped himself from giving another vague answer, instead choosing to tell his friend the truth. “I’m trying to prove that werewolves aren’t monsters who constantly try to eat you.” He admitted.

 Sirius watched as Remus blinked once in surprise. The werewolf’s brows furrowed together as he mulled over Sirius’ words. Then his gold flecked eyes scanned Sirius’ red cloak and everything seemed to click into place.

 “Are you…” He began slowly, as if he can’t believe the conclusion he came through. “Are you trying to recreate ‘The Little Red Riding Hood’?” He asked.

 Sirius nodded, suddenly feeling the beginnings of embarrassment creep into him. The embarrassment flooded in full force when Remus began laughing. It was full on laughter, not an amused chuckle or a delighted trill- but full on, stomach holding, knee slapping laughter. Sirius could feel his cheeks grow hot.

 “It’s- It’s not that funny, Moony!” He whined, tugging the hood over his head. That sent Remus into another fit of laughter.

 “It’s a _children’s book_ , Sirius!” Remus managed in between giggles. He looked up at Sirius with tears streaming down his face and eyes glowing brightly. “And besides! The wolf isn’t a werewolf! He’s an _actual_ wolf! Which, might I remind you, are predators. They’re meant to be dangerous.” He whipped the tears from his eyes and took several deep breaths to stop the laughter.

 Sirius was pouting something fierce. “He talked, Remus. And it still- I still-…”

 “You still didn’t like that it put werewolves in a bad light.” Remus guessed correctly. Sirius nodded, looking determinedly down at the forest floor. He missed the look on fondness on Remus’ face. “Werewolves will always be seen as monsters, Padfoot.” He said. Sirius’ eyes snapped up to Remus’ face and he opened his mouth to say something but Remus stopped him with a shake of his head. “No, I know you’re going to say that it’s unfair; and it is, but it’s a fact of life and changing a Muggle children’s tale in a wizard library to put the wolf in a better light isn’t going to change that.”

 Remus, Sirius decided, looking guilty, knew him too well. He nodded, shoulders slumping. He was right, of course. Moony was always right. He mumbled out a small, “yeah.”

 “This was a nice walk, I’ll admit.” Remus said in an attempt to cheer Sirius up. “But it is getting a bit too chilly. Why don’t we head back, yeah?” And Sirius agreed. The two of them walked back to the castle. This time, their walk was filled with lots of chatter and laughter as the two friends joked with each other. And later that night, when Sirius took his red cloak off and stuffed it in the bottom of his trunk, none of the Marauders said a word.


End file.
